Once a Queen in Narnia
by Esther-Channah
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time adjusting to her first term at boarding school-until she realizes that she isn't alone.


A/N: Thanks to Kathy for the beta. Thanks to the good folks of the Britpickery community on LiveJournal for help with English boarding schools. This fic was written for Wendelah1, in exchange for their donation to Somalia disaster relief.

Timeline: Two weeks after the end of _Prince Caspian_.

Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie and Polly Plummer are the creations of C.S. Lewis and the property of his stepson, Douglas Grescham. I am receiving no financial remuneration for this work of fanfiction.

**Once a Queen in Narnia...**

Returning to the dormitory in the middle of the afternoon was strictly forbidden, but it was only the second week of term, and Lucy was hoping that if anyone discovered her there, they would believe that she had simply forgotten the rule. She had never been to boarding school before, and there seemed to be a good many rules-both explicit and unspoken-that she needed to learn.

Her sister was no help at all. It wasn't that Susan hadn't tried to introduce her around-she had. But it seemed that Susan no sooner greeted a girl than they were gabbing away as though they had been friends for ages. It didn't matter whether it was an old chum, whom Susan actually _had_ known for ages, or a newcomer. All of the other girls seemed to adore her.

But when Lucy tried to follow suit, it seemed that, after the initial exchange of hellos and greetings, she couldn't think of a thing to say. If the other girl asked her a question, she either gave a one-word answer, or else she found herself babbling until, with a polite smile, her companion excused herself.

Lucy tried to recall how she had made friends in grammar school. She couldn't believe that it had been this difficult. Even though it made her think herself something of a traitor, she wondered whether Narnia might not be at the heart of her difficulties. After all, she'd found it difficult enough to return to her old life as an ordinary English schoolgirl after having been a queen and reigning for years and years. And then to come back and find out that all the skills she had learned over those years-archery, hawking, _swimming_-were gone, as though someone had taken a scissors and cut them away, leaving her with only her memories to taunt her, had been almost too much to bear.

Still, she had managed somehow. They all had-she and her siblings. At least, the Professor had believed them. That had helped.

But then, only two weeks ago, they had returned to Narnia-a different, more dangerous Narnia than the one they'd left behind, but still Narnia-and there had been adventures, and magic, and _Aslan_, and... Oh! She _couldn't _bear to go back to being ordinary again.

She wondered whether Edmund was having the same problem. She ought to write to him-even if he did think that she was being a bit silly. She doubted that he'd laugh at her.

_"Well, of course, you shan't make friends if you keep moping about the halls like a silly little goose. Just march straight up to people, smile, and introduce yourself. It's not at all hard."_

Susan hadn't laughed cruelly when she'd uttered that little speech, but she _had _laughed.

Lucy sighed. She wished she were back in Narnia-or at least away from here.

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped to her feet. "M-Miss Plummer!" The boarding mistress' expression was stern, but there was kindness in her voice.

"You're not supposed to be in here at this hour, Lucy. Are you ill?"

Lucy shook her head. "N-no, Ma'am," she said miserably. "I for..." she stopped. "I didn't forget," she confessed. "I just... hoped I wouldn't be missed."

Miss Plummer's eyes twinkled. "Ah! An honest reply," she said approvingly. "Although it is rather a disappointing one," she added. "Why would you hope that?"

The first time that she had gotten into Narnia, it had been because nobody had missed her when she'd slipped into the wardrobe, but that wasn't the sort of thing that she could tell the boarding mistress.

"Lucy? I imagine it must be an adjustment making the transition to boarding school. It's rather like entering an entire new world, wouldn't you say?"

Lucy shook her head. "No," she said wistfully. "Not really." All at once, she felt her face grow hot. She should have just nodded her head. Surely, Miss Plummer was trying to be kind. But now, she was sure to keep asking questions that Lucy simply could not answer. Not without being believed mad, at any rate, she thought glumly.

There was a moment's silence. Then, Miss Plummer rose up and walked to the window that looked down on the green. "When I was a girl," she said, sounding almost as though she were thinking out loud instead of carrying on their conversation, "I lived in London. And then, one day, I had to take a rather long journey-quite unexpectedly." She turned back to face Lucy. "Well, come to think of it, the journey itself didn't take too long, but the distance covered was far greater than I should have thought possible. I found myself in a different world-far from the hustle and bustle of the city. In fact it seemed to me a great place, all fresh and new, and magical..." She broke off. "I'm sorry. You came up here to be alone, and here I am, forcing you to listen to an old woman's ramblings, hmmm?"

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed. "Please, do go on."

"Well, if you're quite certain," Miss Plummer smiled. At that moment, despite her graying hair and the crow's feet about her eyes, she didn't appear to be old at all. "Well, it was a magical place, as I said before-a place where it seemed like almost anything could happen. I'm afraid I couldn't stay there as long as I might have liked, but there are days when I'd give anything if I could..." She shook her head. "And yet, it seems that no matter how much I wish it, I can't quite seem to get back there."

Lucy stared, openmouthed. "You?" she said finally.

"One experience I don't believe I'll ever forget," she continued, sounding once more as though she'd forgotten that Lucy was in the room, "was when I stood face to face with a lion. It was... well, I don't believe I'll ever be able to describe it properly, but if you've seen him, then you know how a being can be wise and good and terrible all at once..." She smiled self-consciously, as a flush rose to her cheeks.

"I do hope," Miss Plummer continued matter-of-factly, "that you know what I mean, my dear. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have made rather a large fool of myself, just now."

She hardly dared believe it was true. "You've seen Aslan?" Lucy whispered.

"A great many years ago. And I still remember as though it was yesterday." She smiled. "So you _have_ been to Narnia, then. I thought as much at our first meeting. There's a sort of look that folk like us have... hard to describe, but impossible not to spot, once you know what to look for." She laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Your sister, as well, I'll warrant."

Lucy nodded.

Miss Plummer's smile deepened. "You should go back to join the others now, but we shall talk again soon, if you like. You may bring your sister, as well."

"Oh, yes! Yes, I shall!"

Polly Plummer's smile widened. "There, then. That's settled. All right, off with you, now! They'll be gathering in the dining hall in five minutes, and then your absence _will_ be noted, should you not be among them. But do feel free to knock on my door at any time. I'm usually within."

Lucy nodded. Then she reached for her discarded blazer, pulled it on and buttoned it swiftly. Half out the door, she turned, ran back, and on sudden impulse, clasped her arms quickly around the boarding mistress's waist. Then she dashed off.

Polly watched her leave. Then, tolerantly, she smoothed out the coverlet, to hide the fact that anyone had been lying on the bed in the middle of the day. "Well met, Lucy," she said softly to the empty cubicle. "Well met. I hope we'll have the opportunity to speak again, soon."


End file.
